


Porcelain Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Francis Abernathy Deserved Better, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Francis, who deserved better.





	Porcelain Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I reread The Secret History and really felt for Francis again. So I wrote a little poem. Nothing special.

Porcelain boy teetering on a China shelf

He's painted powder white and red and cracked across a blushing cheek

When he tosses in his sleep, the shelf beneath him does cry and creek -

A struck deer's midnight shriek

Your fingertips stain his fallen, shattered self


End file.
